flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 24
Copperdusk padded over to the patrol. Silverkit had slept through Stormwillow's kitting, and was still sleeping, while Bluekit looked around for Primrosekit. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 05:23, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow sat outside of camp with her two kits. Anger and depression hardened her typically bright green gaze. Glancing towards the camp entrance as the bushes rustled, she unsheathed her claws, guarding over her two young kits. She was surprised to see Streampaw emerge. As Streampaw walked over to her mother, Stormwillow lifted her head. "Stormwillow, please come back. You haven't started a rumor about Falconkit, and if I know a rumor about her, I'll tell you as soon as possible." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 10:37, May 7, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks," Patches implied, beginning to groom his soft, yet paining fur. "There's no changing what happened, and one day.. He'll find me.. And kill me." Flamestar22 10:51, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart wanted to show the kits around the territory, but not all at once. One at a time. He decided that he should take Primrosekit first, then Riverkit, then Grasskit, so that there was no suspicion that he was favoring his son. Grasskit would understand. "Primrosekit, want me to show you a little outside of camp?" Thunderheart inquired his daughter. ----Hawktalon approached Stormwillow. "Streampaw's right. Rumors are sour and only cause hurt. They are like yew berries, killing off the good spirits of cats, young and old," Hawktalon meowed. Ashkit sniffed the air and shoved his sister aside again. ----Featherspirit and Riverclaw were speaking with their son, Adderpaw, who was close to becoming a warrior. Foxpaw watched in envy. Foxpaw wanted to become a warrior! Foxpaw thought that it should be himself that is almost a warrior, not that soft Adderpaw! Thunderheart 12:50, May 7, 2015 (UTC) (omg Foxpaw is so memememe) Silverkit woke up, and she stared around when she realized that Streampaw wasn't in the nursery. "Mother?" she squeaked shrilly. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:28, May 7, 2015 (UTC) (Same lol) "Sure!" Primrosekit squealed, beginning to frown after glancing over to Grasskit. Flamestar22 19:56, May 7, 2015 (UTC) (lol) Thunderheart licked Primrosekit between the ears and looked to his two other dissapointed kits. "You two will also get your chance," Thunderheart assured them before leading Primrosekit out of camp. "This is the waterfall," Thunderheart told Primrosekit, pointing with his tail to the rushing water. Thunderheart 20:04, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Sighing, Stormwillow pushed herself up to her paws. "Sorry...I just got so angry...everyone has been nice to me, I'm just so worried about Falconkit!" She shut her eyes closed hard. "It's going to be my fault if everyone suspects that Falconkit's father is Birchstar!" she wailed. Streampaw rubbed her head against her mother's side. "Stormwillow, you're never going to be different than yourself. You are always you, and you are never more you than you. Any rumors aren't going to be your fault. Just come back and forget this happened." Stormwillow turned and grabbed Falconkit and Ashkit. Both queens walked back to the camp, their tails twinning. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 20:17, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Hawktalon let them go back to camp alone. He decided he would meditate alone. He walked some distance from camp and sat down. He fell asleep. Thunderheart 20:19, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Redfur whipped around, only to find Wolfclaw in front of him. "Oh, hi.." Blossomstripe watched as her kits and mate walked out of camp, sighing. Flamestar22 20:28, May 7, 2015 (UTC) "Hi," Wolfclaw murmured. Guiding her mother to the nursery, Streampaw eyed Birchstar warily. "Don't mention anything about Falconkit," she murmured as she passed the brown leader. "This'll be the last time you see me, Stormwillow, and my siblings if you bring it up. We'll survive as a family. Don't come looking for us after an attack by DarkClan." The blue-gray queen helped Stormwillow get settled in her nest, Swiftkit and Icekit rubbing against the silver tabby's side. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 20:32, May 7, 2015 (UTC) (NOOO THEY CAN'T LEAVE) Grasskit walked back into the nursery to wait. "Mommy, guess what!" Grasskit squealed. ----Hawktalon fidgeted in his sleep, dreaming. He saw Flamekit, with cats that he didn't recognize. She was like a prisoner! Hawktalon got up in a stir and shook his head. ----Thunderheart showed Primrosekit the hunter's crouch. Thunderheart 20:34, May 7, 2015 (UTC) (yay i love going on during school when I can :3) Bluekit sighed sadly when he couldn't find Primrosekit, so he padded off into the nursery to find Silverkit squaling her head off. (exaggeration :3) -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 21:44, May 7, 2015 (UTC) (Flame, Stormver, please rp on ScorchClan) Thunderheart 21:46, May 7, 2015 (UTC) (^^, but I'm only on here for like 10 more minutes D:) "What are you doing?" Bluekit mewed at his sister, nudging her with a paw. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 21:48, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight licked her paw. I'm Blue. Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die... 21:51, May 7, 2015 (UTC) "Where's - Where's Mother?" Silverkit asked Bluekit, her voice trembling. She tried to get up, but she fell back down to the ground with a thud. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 21:52, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Duskwhisper gently nudged Cloudflight. "We going on that search patrol for Flamekit or not?"Silverstar 21:54, May 7, 2015 (UTC) "Sure."she mewed. I'm Blue. Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die... 21:55, May 7, 2015 (UTC) (oh, hey Whiskers) "She's outside," Bluekit huffed, feeeling annoyed with his sister. "She's talking with Stormwillow and Hawktalon." The blue-gtray tom's tail lashed - he felt frustrated. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 21:56, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Hawktalon rushed over to the patrol looking for Flamekit. "I think I know where to find Flamekit!" Thunderheart 22:01, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw sat down inside her nest as Stormwillow slept peacefully. Swiftkit glanced up at her mother. "Why does Falconkit-" She was pinned onto the ground by her mother's paw. "Don't ask why! Just keep quiet about her!" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 22:07, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Hawktalon, breathing heavy, paused to catch his breath. Thunderheart 22:09, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Duskwhisper nodded before making his way out of camp, his tail waving.Silverstar 22:30, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight followed Duskwhisper. I'm Blue. Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die... 22:37, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Duskwhisper continued to walk on awkwardly. "So..." He began, shifting slightly as he spoke. "...Nice weather, huh?"---- Hiddenshade, once he set off the search patrol, summoned a few cats for a hunting patrol. "Head to the southern border."---- Scarletpaw eventually awoke and skipped outside, noticing her mother and father speaking. She decided not to bother them, so she wondered out of camp.Silverstar 22:42, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar nodded. Blossomstripe gazed at the sky warmly, letting out a sad sigh. Flamestar22 22:46, May 7, 2015 (UTC) "Yea."Cloudflight mewed, feeling a bit awkward as well. I'm Blue. Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die... 22:56, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw rested her head on Stormwillow's warm, slumbering body, beckoning her kits over to sit near her. Falconkit shifted at her mother's belly, suckling. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 00:05, May 8, 2015 (UTC) (Eeeeee, Storm''star'' has been confirmed! <3) Stormpaw awkwardly sat alone, casually doodling in the sand with a paw.Silverstar 00:14, May 8, 2015 (UTC) (Kewl) Thunderheart came back with Primrosekit. "Did you have fun?" he asked his daughter. Thunderheart 01:31, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw sighed. He was actually bored. Normally, he and his father would be engaged in intense training, but Birchstar was currently speaking with Stormpaw's mother, so he decided to leave them be. The dark tabby tom stretched out with a yawn.Silverstar 01:34, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Adderpaw walked over to Stormpaw. "Hey Stormpaw," Adderpaw meowed casually. "Wanna chat?" Thunderheart 01:36, May 8, 2015 (UTC) "...Sure," Stormpaw responded, curiously watching Scarletpaw as she bounded out of camp. "Ugh, sisters..."Silverstar 01:39, May 8, 2015 (UTC) (someone post on DarkClan if you don't mind c:) Bluekit and Silverkit joined their mother, Silverkit squaling happily at Streampaw's return. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 04:33, May 8, 2015 (UTC) (Look out - Streampaw's picking favorites!!! I also need to put some cats on the Adoption Page, so if anyone wants Sparrowpaw or Nightpaw, they can have them.) Streampaw shifted as Falconkit lifted her head. (Ginger's kits need to become apprentices - they're like over six moons now) Stormwillow's eyes shot open, and she panted hard. N-No…It was that dream again... When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 09:48, May 8, 2015 (UTC) (I will take Nightpaw!, and I know. I need to talk to Flame) ''Ashkit shoved Falconkit over...again. ----Sandkit sighed and looked at Whitekit. "Do you think we'll ever see Flamekit again?" Sandkit asked him Thunderheart 14:19, May 8, 2015 (UTC) (but that would mean CardinalXBirch kits would need to be warriors, and I don't know what Flame/Whiskers would say to that... :o) Bluekit, bored, padded out of the nursery, and Silverkit moved closer to Streampaw. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 20:05, May 8, 2015 (UTC) (We'll go on chat and discuss whatever you need to. I'm on now) Whitekit flattend his ears. "Doubtful, but if that mouse-brain wants to run off, let her. It's her life, not ours!" Birchstar let out a firm and clear yowl stride through camp, his eyes bright. "Whitekit, Sandkit, Flame-" Birchstar cut himself off before saying of the missing apprentice's name. "...Please, step forward," He finished, taking a deep breath before looking down at his Clanmates. A dark brown shadow lurked in the FlameClan camp, the cat twitching his tail viciously. "Today, you two will become apprentices, as you are at the age of six moons. Stormwillow," He continued, pointing his tail towards her. "You have worked very hard to protect and defend the Clan, and I believe you deserve an apprentice. Teach Whitekit all you know." He then looked at Sandkit, his eyes bright. "Sandkit, you're mentor is to be Duskwhisper. I accept that you will train him and teach him all that you know." Flamestar22 20:14, May 8, 2015 (UTC) (idk - there was a plane crash on the interstate in Georgia today) Stormwillow let out a sigh of defeat. ''There's nothing I can do about it...It's my dreams, and nobody else is like me. I must accept myself. Being me makes me myself. I am me, and I'll always be me. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 20:21, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Whitekit reached out to touch noses with Stormwillow. "So, what's first?" He asked, cocking his head slightly before speaking. Meanwhile, Falconstripe lurked in the shadows of FlameClan territory, letting out an alarmed hiss when stepping forward. Redfur met Sandkit's warm gaze, waving his tail. "Congratulations, you two." Flamestar22 20:26, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Sandkit approached Duskwhisper. "What can I learn?" Thunderheart 20:46, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar let out a sigh before a slight breeze whipped through his sleek brown fur. He looked down at Stormpaw, Scarletpaw and Emberpaw, opening his jaws to speak. Closing them, he flattend his ears. But Shadowpaw.. they all deserve a proper ceremony.. '' Flamestar22 20:50, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow glanced at Birchstar, her eyes clearly questioning why she had been given an apprentice. She took her gaze away, confused. "Wait a moment..." Turning back to Birchstar, she called, "Are you sure you're making the right decision? I'm a queen, not a warrior." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 21:00, May 8, 2015 (UTC) (where's Shadowpaw???) Silverkit scowled at Whitepaw and Sandpaw. ''Unfair! she thought. Why can't I be an apprentice? -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 21:04, May 8, 2015 (UTC) (With Falconstripe) Birchstar whipped around. "Never, and I mean never question me again!!" He growled, leaping onto the she-cat to pin her. Redfur gasped as Birchstar pinned the queen. "Mom!" Firestripe bellowed, pushing himself to his paws before throwing the leader off with a massive force. Flamestar22 21:11, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk, who had returned from patrol, gasped and backed away quickly. No, Birchstar! You can't hurt your own Clanmate! her thoughts screamed. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 21:13, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Silverstorm ran to Stormwillow's side. "I thought you learned your lesson about threatening her! Leave Stormwillow alone before this turns bad." She unsheathed her claws, Stormwillow doing the same. Both shecats crouched, ready to attack if needed. "Birchstar, this is too far. Leave her alone." Wrenflight walked over to the leader's side. "This has happened once before and let's not make it happen again. Stormwillow is fiercely loyal to the Clan and it's slightly unfair to get so mad over a question like that. She is a queen, though. Leave her alone and this won't turn ugly. Don't..." Wrenflight glanced at the two bristling bundles of fur. "...You'll have a hard time." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 21:21, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Silverkit whimpered, and scuttled quickly into the nursery. Bluekit simply scowled at his sister, and then he licked one paw and brought it over his ear. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 21:24, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar clenched his teeth, his claws digging into the soil. "What I say goes," He growled. "I'm the leader here, and I make the decisions!" Firestripe flattenend his ears. "You can't just give a queen an apprentice! For StarClan's sake, Birchstar, she's nursing kits!" Flamestar22 21:32, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk scowled at Birchstar. Firestripe does have a point. Stormwillow's only just given birth, for StarClan's sake! -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 21:36, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart, stunned, watched the action. Grasskit and Riverkit cuddled in their father's fur. Featherspirit, Riverclaw, and Adderpaw watched, stunned. Foxpaw watched anxiously, hoping some kind of battle would break out - even though it already seemed like one had. Hawktalon sighed. He decided to look for Flamekit alone. Thunderheart 21:40, May 8, 2015 (UTC) "Fine," Snarled Birchstar, his tail-tip flicking angerily. "Silverstorm will be Whitekit's mentor." With that, Birchstar flattenend his ears and darted off. Flamestar22 21:46, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded, feeling satisfied with Birchstar's second choice. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 21:46, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Patches knelt beside Stormwillow, letting out a relieved sigh. "Is he.. always like this?" Flamestar22 21:49, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit started to look for Primrosekit again. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 22:13, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Primrosekit flattenend her ears, sitting by a large oak tree. Heaving a sigh, she let out a breathless moan, rolling over onto her back to be in contact with direct sunlight. Flamestar22 22:17, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit spotted Primrosekit, and he flicked his tail happily as he padded over to her. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 23:47, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Primrosekit licked a paw and drew it over an ear. "Uh, hi.." She murmered, lifting her head to meets the toms gaze. Flamestar22 23:53, May 8, 2015 (UTC) "Hey," Bluekit mewed, as he approached the she-kit. He sat down, and asked: "What are you doing?" Meanwhile, in the nursery, Silverkit fell asleep again, while Frozenstream cane back into the camp, his white fur fluffed up. (someone post on DarkClan plz if you do not mind c:) -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 23:56, May 8, 2015 (UTC)\ Cardinalblaze's eyes filled with worry and curiosity as she returned to camp, only to find her mate smoking-mad. The ginger-and-white queen made her way to Birchstar, gently resting her tail on his shoulders before nuzzling his cheek. "C'mon sweetie, you need to cool down...Come with me, for a walk."Silverstar 01:00, May 9, 2015 (UTC) "I've never seen him act so mean to me, even moons ago." Stormwillow sighed. "But everyone's right. I am nursing kits and I can't balance both an apprentice and a pair of kits. Much as I feel I deserve it-" she licked a paw-"I feel like it'd be too much. It's hard enough trying to hold back my angry feelings. I wouldn't have been alive if I wasn't so good at holding in feelings that hurt others." Remarking silently, she pushed herself up to her paws, walking towards Cardinalblaze. "I've never seen him so mad and angry...all I asked was if it was right to make a queen with young kits a mentor." Lowering her voice, she whispered, "I think it's something about me...Cardinalblaze, please, I'm no traitor." Her voice trembled as she spoke. "I have a huge favor to ask. Convince him that I'm not bad. I am different than the angered, killing shecat moons ago. Tell him that he'll face tougher challenges without me. Cardinalblaze...I'm about one of the best fighters in the Clan. And...I'm sorry about what happened moons ago." The queen turned, lowering her head in shame. Glancing back at Cardinalblaze, she trotted to the nursery, holding in her shame and fear. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 02:02, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk swished her tail as she padded over to Hiddenshade, wanting some comfort from all the drama. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 03:46, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar whipped his tail back and forth sadly, his ears pinned against his skull. "..Just.. go.. I need to be alone for a while," The chestnut brown tom murmered, slinking out of camp silently. Patches flicked his ears in curiousity. "Aren't leaders supposed to be kind to their Clanmates?" Flamestar22 12:20, May 9, 2015 (UTC) (Aye, it's always Stormwillow that causes the trouble, eh?) Streampaw and Stormwillow talked quietly in hushed, muffled whispers. "I think so," Stormwillow replied to Patches. Silverstorm touched noses with Whitepaw before glancing in Birchstar's direction, anger and confusion showing in her stormy blue eyes. Did he forget the warrior code or how hard it is for a queen to balance out everything? There's no way he can just get so mad over a simple question without there being another cause...''Her eyes widened suddenly, her mind seeing a possible answer. ''Maybe it's Falconkit! When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 12:22, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Mallowbreeze watched the Clan leader leave and sighed. BLAZEFIRE 12:31, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar sat alone in camp, clenching his teeth with his claws embedded into the soft moss of the ground. Patches narrowed his eyes, a floating void of emptiness clawing inside him. "I thought so.." Flamestar22 13:12, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow shifted near Streampaw. "It's Falconkit." She wrapped her tail around the brown tabby shekit. "It's always me! Why is it always me? Every incident that happens almost always gets blamed on me! I can't believe that I get blamed for everything. Every little incident is another chance to crack little Stormwillow's body. I don't understand why!" Streampaw licked her mother's shoulder, murmuring soothing words into the silver queen's ears. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 13:21, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Patches flattenend his ears. "I'm sorry this had to happen. Maybe I could talk to him? I can tell he's been through alot lately, and he has alot to be put through." Flamestar22 13:33, May 9, 2015 (UTC) "Maybe, since he almost never listens to things that I say," Stormwillow muttered darkly. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 13:53, May 9, 2015 (UTC) "Do you have any idea why he doesn't like you? I mean, you seem like a nice cat to me. What's to be mad at?" Patches muttered, picking up a paw before licking it and drawing it over his ears. Flamestar22 13:59, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Oliveheart, suprised at Birchstar's reaction, huddle close to his kits. Meanwhile, Mudlog was out of camp hunting, returning with a fresh lizard clenched in his jaws. The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand? 15:29, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw walked into camp, a drought expression on her face as she passed by Hiddenshade and Copperdusk. Wby doesn't he like me? '' Flamestar22 16:12, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze let out a soft sigh as her mate left, her gaze full of worry. ''StarClan, please let him be alright...---- Scarletpaw loped back to camp, her eyes shining with confusion. "Stormpaw?" She called out to her brother, cocking her head slightly. "What's up with dad...?"---- Hiddenshade gently wrapped his tail around Copperdusk, something the handsome deputy rarely/never did. "It's alright, he's just...Upset, there's a lot going on..."Silverstar 16:14, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw let out an angered snarl as Hiddenshade wrapped his tail around her. Meanwhile, Birchstar sat out of camp, watching as a shadowy figure slunk past him. ..Shadowpaw? '' Flamestar22 16:16, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw glanced at Emberpaw in confusion. What had gotten into her? He then shifted his blue gaze to Scarletpaw, noticing her blank look. "I don't really know, he's been very stressed lately."'Silverstar' 16:29, May 9, 2015 (UTC) "It's something that I can't explain," Stormwillow murmured. "Sometimes it's good to forgive and forget, but this I can never erase. I was isolated...because of an argument." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 16:33, May 9, 2015 (UTC) "What arguement?" Patches asked, cocking his head. Emberpaw narrowed her eyes before stomping past Stormpaw and Scarletpaw. Flamestar22 16:38, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Erminepaw walked over to Emberpaw and laid her tail over the she-cat's shoulders. "What's wrong?" " (Hiii ^^) Emberpaw flattend her ears. "What's it to you? You'll only make fun of me like my littermates.." Flamestar22 17:15, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw frowned at his sister, his blue eyes revealing his worry for Emberpaw. He cocked his head, but didn't approach his sister, knowing she'd snap at him.'Silverstar' 17:16, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Erminepaw blinked, but didn't seem angry. "You know I wouldn't." "I don't know anything anymore.." Emberpaw mewled, sniffling. Flamestar22 17:31, May 9, 2015 (UTC) (archive?) Erminepaw stroked her friends shoulders gently, murmuring softly. (It's only long because it's in source mode, and could you please fix the coding? I want it in Visual Mode) Emberpaw sighed, scooting away from the she-cat to avoid an awkward situation. Flamestar22 17:46, May 9, 2015 (UTC) (AGH, SOURCE MODE!) Mudlog dropped the prey in front of Oliveheart, purring quietly. Oliveheart licked her mates cheek in thanks, and called her kits out to eat. The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand? 17:49, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze sighed softly, unable to see her kits fightng. "Emberpaw, come here."'Silverstar' 17:51, May 9, 2015 (UTC) (erminepaw is a girl XD And if you want VE, you need to get rid of some code from the page. psst join my wiki (Uh, it's your sig that messed it up..) Emberpaw flattend her ears, walking away from Erminepaw. "Yes?" She asked cockily, her tail-tip flicking in annoyance. ''How many other cats were going to ask her what was wrong!? Flamestar22 17:58, May 9, 2015 (UTC) (Slow down!) Stormwillow sighed. "…I really don't want to talk about it. It's too hard to explain…" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 18:02, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Patches sighed, keeping his ears flattenend. "Well, okay.. If you need anything, let me know.. I'll just.. go.." He murmered, a frown emerging. Flamestar22 18:04, May 9, 2015 (UTC) "Just…remind Birchstar that a queen with day-old kits can't get an apprentice...It'd cause so much stress for the queen." Pushing herself to her paws, Falconkit and Ashkit squealing before getting grabbed by Streampaw, Stormwillow stepped outside. She gazed around before her eyes stopped on Cardinalblaze and Emberpaw. "What's wrong, Emberpaw?" she asked, walking over towards the apprentice and her family. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 18:12, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw let out another grunt. Seriously!? This is the tenth cat that asked me!! ''Angerily, she flopped over onto her back. "If it'll stop everyone from asking that question.. Then, my love. Hiddenshade! I like him, but he doesn't seem to return the feelings.. and I think that.. he likes Copperdusk!" Flamestar22 18:34, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow's ears twitched. "Believe me, I had feelings for him too. But I knew something: he would have never returned the feelings back to me. When he started liking Copperdusk, I had already moved on." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 18:53, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart walked to Riverkit. "Your turn," ----Hawktalon walked to Stormwillow. "It'll be alright. Do you want to help me find Flamekit? I think I know where to find her Thunderheart 18:55, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded slowly, and then she murmured: "I know..." quietly, not paying attention to what Emberpaw was saying about her. Frozenstream joined Streampaw and Stormwillow, Bluekit waited for Primrosekit to reply, and Silverkit continued sleeping. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:10, May 9, 2015 (UTC) (Streampaw's in the nursery, guarding her kits and Stormwillow's kits; Stormwillow in general is near Emberpaw) "Wait…" Stormwillow walked up to Copperdusk and Hiddenshade. "I know why Birchstar is so angry. It's Falconkit." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 19:24, May 9, 2015 (UTC) (then he's with Streampaw) Copperdusk tilted her head. "Falconkit? Why?" She then shot a look at Hiddenshade, asking him silently if he knew anything about this. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:27, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Hawktalon waited patiently. Thunderheart 19:31, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Silverkit moaned softly as she started to wake up from her nap. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:33, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Patches stared down at the ground sadly, mourning for his mother for the last time. "I'm sorry.." He whispered. Emberpaw tilted her, a small frown coming upon her. "B-but, he knew I liked him! How can he just deny me like that!?" Flamestar22 19:43, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Riverkit bounded up and down for joy. "Yay!" Grasskit understood what his father was doing. He walked to his mother. "Mommy, why did Flamekit run away?" he asked randomly. Thunderheart 19:45, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Silverkit woke up, and bounded out of the nursery, looking for someone to play with. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:46, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Sandpaw followed Silverkit. "Hello Silverkit!" Sandkit mewed. Thunderheart 19:47, May 9, 2015 (UTC) (I'm totally lost now) Whitepaw let out an angered hiss at Riverkit, mourning silently. ''It could be all my fault! And StarClan knows, he could even be dead! '' Flamestar22 19:52, May 9, 2015 (UTC) (I thought White and Sand became an apprentice...?) Silverkit watched Sandpaw. "Hi," she grumbled, feeling jealous that she was an apprentice. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:53, May 9, 2015 (UTC) (oh yeah oops xD) Whitepaw shifted slightly, feeling angered and confused at the same time. Flamestar22 19:55, May 9, 2015 (UTC) "Hey, Streampaw," Frozenstream purred, as he came into the nursery. "How are your new siblings?" He looked down at Stormwillow's kits, who were by Streampaw right now. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:58, May 9, 2015 (UTC) "My little half-siblings are doing fine," Streampaw murmured as Stormwillow stepped into the nursery, straining her head to grab Falconkit by the scruff. "S-she looks like Birchstar, but her father is Hawktalon!" she said, worried. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 22:02, May 9, 2015 (UTC) (I'm stupid, yeah, Sand is a 'paw) Hawktalon walked to Stormwillow. "Well?" Thunderheart 01:36, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Annoyed that cats were constantly trying to interrupt her conversation with her daughter, Cardinalblaze led Emberpaw away before seating her kit down. "Emberpaw, you need to cease this arguing with your siblings over some silly feelings. If a tom doesn't return your feelings, he doesn't return your feelings, you've gotta move on and not take it out on your littermates. Yes, they were teasing you, and I scolded them for that, but teasing always happens. I'm very disappointed that you put Stormpaw down. You crushed his dreams, Emberpaw, he simply teased you, loving a tom is no dream." Cardinalblaze scolded in a serious tone.---- Hiddenshade shifted beside Copperdusk. "Everything's confusing me right now, don't ask me." The deputy responded to the ginger warrior as she gaze him a confused look.'Silverstar' 02:45, May 10, 2015 (UTC) "But it is!" Emberpaw whined, flattening her ears innocently. "All I did was tell him my opinion!" Emberpaw then let out a hiss, darting out of camp only to bump into Shadowpaw. "..Shadowpaw?" She murmered, her eyes wide with confusion. Flamestar22 02:49, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze flattened her ears. Putting someone down and brushing their dreams was not simply 'telling them their opinion'. "You better apologize to him, or I'll be speaking with your father!!"'Silverstar' 02:51, May 10, 2015 (UTC) (I'm suffering from déjà vu big time)"Don't you see?!?" Stormwillow yowled. "I talked with Birchstar just before I kitted. I had stated feelings for him earlier. It's Falconkit. ''Falcon''kit. Falcon''kit, Falcon''stripe''. I named Falconkit because of her bold personality and her wonderful brown fur." She started pacing around nervously. "Birchstar...What was he thinking giving Stormwillow an apprentice?" Streampaw sighed. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 02:58, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archives Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan